You're My Slave
by Ira Han Byeolbit
Summary: Junghan sudah menjadi hak milik Seungcheol saat ini. Ayah Junghan menitipkan Junghan kepada Seungcheol. Namun Junghan melakukan sebuah kesalahan hingga Seungcheol bertindak yang tidak seharusnya ia lakukan hingga nyawa Junghan pun ia buang seenaknya. . . Seventeen FF / Seunghan couple
Cast : Choi Seungcheol

Yoon Jeonghan

Boo Seungkwan

Genre : crime, psycho

Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi. Semua murid yang ikut palajaran tambahan berhamburan keluar sekolah. Seorang laki-laki berambut hitam itu sudah menunggu kekasihnya di depan mobilnya yang berada persis di seberang sekolah. Lelaki itu melihat kekasihnya berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah bersama seorang sahabatnya. Tetapi ia seketika mengernyitkan dahinya karena ia melihat dari kejauhan, kekasihnya seperti meninggalkan pesan kepada sahabatnya dan pergi berbalik ke arah sekolah meninggalkan sahabatnya pulang sendirian.

"Kau ini kenapa Junghan-a? Sudah 2 hari ini kamu selalu saja ketakutan melihat kekasihmu sendiri." Seungkwan bingung dengan sifat Junghan yang tidak seperti biasanya. Wajah dan tatapan mata Junghan sangat tergambar jelas bahwa ia ketakutan melihat kekasihnya yang melihat dirinya dari seberang.

"Ti-tidak.. Kau pulang sendiri dulu ya? Aku kembali ke kelas dulu." Junghan berlari meninggalkan Seungkwan. Tetapi setelah beberapa langkah ia berlari, ia kembali mengahmpiri Seungkwan.

"O iya.. kalau kau ditanya dengan Seungcheol, bilang saja kau tidak tahu. Arraseo?" Junghan berpesan kepada Seungkwan sebelum Seungcheol bertanya dengan Seungkwan.

"Tapi... Ya! Junghan-a!" Seungkwan merasa keberatan dengan pesan yang dititipkan olehnya. Tapi Junghan sudah pergi meninggalkannya. Seungkwan sangat takut dengan kekasih Junghan itu. Melihat tatapannya saja sudah takut apalagi diajak bicara, mungkin Seungkwan sudah pingsan di tempat. Entah apa yang membuat Seungkwan takut kepada Seungcheol.

"Bagaimana ini? Apakah aku harus bilang begitu pada Seungcheol? Tapi jika aku ketahuan berbohong bagaimana? Aishh.. sebenarnya ada apa sih sama mereka berdua?" Seungkwan bergumam di dalam hati sambil menatap lurus ke arah Seungcheol. Sementara sekolah sudah mulai sepi. Dan suasana pun semakin mencekam.

"Ha?" Tiba-tiba Seungkwan kaget. Seketika jantungnya berdegup tak beraturan dan tubuhnya pun memaku di tempat. Seungcheol yang semula berdiri diam menatap gedung sekolah, kini ia berjalan masuk ke dalam lingkungan sekolah.

"Bagaimana ini? Ya Tuhan lindungilah aku." Seungkwan tetap berdiri dan hanya bisa memejamkan matanya. Karena ia takut jika Seungcheol menghampirinya dan bertanya tentang keberadaan Junghan.

Tap tap tap tap...

Suara hentakan sepatu itu semakin lama semakin memudar. Dan hilang. Seungkwan membuka matanya pelan-pelan lalu melihat keadaan sekitar. Ternyata Seungcheol hanya melewati dirinya. Seungcheol masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah untuk mencari Junghan sendiri.

"Seungcheol tidak datang padaku?" Ucap Seungkwan yg masih diliputi rasa panik.

"Ahh.. syukurlah. Sebaiknya aku harus cepat pergi dari sini." Seungkwan dengan cepat meninggalkan halaman sekolah. Ia langsung berbelok masuk ke gang sempit di sebelah gedung sekolah dan mengintip kecil di balik tembok, karena ia sangat penasaran apa yang akan terjadi pada sahabatnya nanti.

15 menit kemudian..

Seungkwan mendengar keributan-keributan kecil yang suaranya bersumber dari lingkungan sekolahnya. Terdengar suara Seungcheol yang membentak-bentak Junghan dengan keras. Dan juga suara tangisan Junghan yang sepertinya terdengar seperti kesakitan. Seungkwan segera mengintai kejadian itu.

"Huwaahuaaa! Hiks hiks.. aaawww! Sakit Seungcheol-a.." Seungcheol dengan kasar menarik rambut Junghan hingga rambutnya acak-acakan. Dan berkali-kali menampar pipi Junghan.

"Rasakan! Itu akibatnya jika kau tidak memberitahuku kalau ada tambahan pelajaran. Kau tahu! Aku menunggumu disini.. Lihat aku! *tampar* Aku menunggumu disini lebih dari 1 jam!" Seungcheol memaki-maki dengan kasar tepat didepan wajah Junghan.

"Jawab Junghan-a!" Seungcheol menggoyang-goyangkan pundak Junghan dengan keras.

Junghan tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. Kekesalan Seungcheol semakin memuncak. Seungcheol langsung membuka pintu mobil dan mendorong Junghan masuk ke dalam mobil miliknya.

Sebenarnya Junghan sudah tidak mencintai Seungcheol. Karena sikapnya yang selalu kasar terhadapnya. Tapi apa boleh buat, sebelum Ayah Junghan meninggal 2 hari yang lalu, beliau pernah berpesan kepada Seungcheol "Titip Junghan ya nak. Jaga dan rawatlah dia. Hanya kamulah satu-satunya lelaki yang bisa menjaga Junghan dengan baik." Hanya Junghan yang tahu sifat Seungcheol yang sebenarnya. Sahabatnya sendiri pun tidak tahu. Di depan Ayah Junghan, Seungcheol selalu terlihat baik. Tetapi jika ia sudah berdua dengan Junghan, pertengkaran pasti muncul diantara mereka. Entah itu hal sepele atau yang lainnya. Seungcheol senang ketika Ayah Junghan sudah meninggal. Itu berarti ia bisa sesuka hati memperbudak Junghan kapan saja. Karena Junghan sudah tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi. Ini sudah menjadi hak Seungcheol. Dan apa yang Seungcheol minta harus dipenuhi bahkan nafsu birahinya sekalipun.

"Aigooo! Jadi ini kenapa Junghan takut dengan kekasihnya sendiri. Kenapa Junghan dijambak-jambak begitu. Dasar cowok gila! Gak waras mungkin tuh orang. Tapi kok Junghan betah ya sama cowok yang seperti itu?" Seungkwan hanya bisa bergumam sendiri sambil menyaksikan pertengakaran heboh mereka.

"Pasti nanti Junghan marah denganku. Aisshh.. terserah lah! Sebaiknya aku ikuti mereka." Ketika mobil Seungcheol sudah menjauh, Seungkwan segera keluar dari persembunyiannya dan menghentikan salah satu mobil yang melewati di jalanan itu.

"Permisi, bolehkah aku meminta tumpangan di mobilmu?" Seungkwan mengetuk kaca mobil bagian supir. Lalu kaca mobil itu terbuka.

"Oh! Seungkwan! Kenapa kau menghentikanku? Kau tidak dijemput supirmu?" Ternyata Seungkwan bertemu dengan tetangganya sendiri.

"Wah! Seokmin-a! Kebetulan sekali." Tanpa dipersilahkan masuk, Seungkwan pun langsung memasuki mobil Seokmin dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Ikuti mobil BMW warna silver itu ya?" Seungkwan memerintahkan Seokmin untuk mengikuti mobil Seungcheol.

"Kau ini kenapa? Seperti dikejar-kejar maling saja." Tanya Seokmin penasaran.

"Sudahlah! Aku sedang tidak ingin basa basi." Seungkwan masih terbawa emosi.

"Aaa.. arraseo." Ucap Seokmin.

"Bisa cepat sedikit?" Keringat Seungkwan semakin mengucur deras. AC sekencang apapun tidak terasa ditubuhnya.

"Oke." Seokmin menambah kecepatan mobilnya.

Sampailah di sebuah apartemen. Seungcheol menarik lengan Junghan keluar dari mobil dan menggandengnya masuk ke dalam apartmennya.

Sementara Seungkwan dan Seokmin berhenti di seberang jalan yang tidak begitu jauh dengan apartmen tersebut.

"Stop stop stop! Kita berhenti disini saja." Seungkwan keluar dari mobil.

"Beneran sampai disini aja?"

"Iya. Terima kasih sudah mengantarku. Upahnya bisa kau ambil dirumahku. Pulanglah.."

"Ok. Sama-sama." Seokmin meninggalkan Seungkwan.

"Ooo jadi Seungcheol tinggal di apartment." Gumam Seungkwan dalan hati.

Seungkwan mengikuti mereka berdua dari belakang. Sebelumnya ia menanyakan terlebih dahulu nomor kamar yang ditempati oleh Seungcheol di bagian informasi. Ketika Seungcheol dan Junghan sudah memasuki lift, Seungkwan segera mengikutinya melalui lift sebelah.

Ting!

Sampailah Seungkwan ditempat wilayah apartmen Seungcheol. Ia mengurutkan nomor kamar yang ia cari dari nomor terkecil hingga akhirnya ditemukan.

"120.. 121.. 122.. 123.. 124.. 125! Bingo!" Seungkwan berhasil menemukan kamar no.125 dimana Seungcheol tinggal.

Terdapat lubang kecil berbentuk persegi panjang di tengah-tengah pintu dimana lubang itu digunakan untuk mengentahui orang yang berkunjung ke apartmennya sebelum dibukakan pintu. Seungkwan membuka sedikit tutup lubang itu dengan pelan. Iya berhasil melihat isi dari tempat tinggal Seungcheol. Begitu mewah dan sedikit menyeramkan. Tak ada orang di dalam sana. Atau jangan-jangan mereka belum sampai disini? Seungkwan menutup lubang itu dan melihat-lihat keadaan sekitar jikalau ada seseorang yang lewat. Beberapa menit kemudian terdengar jelas jeritan perempuan dari kamar Seungcheol. Jangmi langsung membuka lubang itu lagi dengan pelan.

"Seungcheol-a! Aku mohon hentikan! Sakit Seungcheol-a! Huwaahuaa.. Aaarrkkh!" Seungkwan seperti ingin berteriak ketika ia melihat Junghan disiksa oleh Seungcheol seperti itu. Tapi ia bisa menahan suaranya. Dengan segera Seungkwan mengeluarkan ponselnya dan merekam kejadian itu sebagai bukti untuk melaporkannya ke polisi.

Seungkwan melihat Junghan hanya mengenakan sehelai handuk yang menutupi sebagian tubuhnya dan Seungcheol menarik tangan Junghan keluar dari kamar mandi lalu mendorongnya di sofa.

"Bayarlah kesalahanmu Junghan-a!"

Chu~

Seungcheol menyambar bibir manis Junghan dengan kasar dan penuh nafsu. Sementara tangan Seungcheol memegang erat kedua pergelangan tangan Junghan dan tubuhnya yang besar menindih tubuh kecil Junghan. Seungcheol melakukannya dengan penuh nafsu yang membara. Tapi Junghan meronta-ronta berusaha melepaskan diri dari tubuh Seungcheol. Tapi tidak bisa. Saking nafsunya hingga handuk yang melilit ditubuh Junghan terlepas dengan sendirinya. Seungcheol pun semakin bergairah melihat sesuatu yang luar biasa yang belum pernah ia lihat. Seungcheol melepas jasnya tanpa beranjak dari tubuh Junghan. Hanya baju putih panjang, dasi, dan celana yang masih melekat di tubuhnya.

"Seungcheol-a hentikan! Lepaskan aku!" Junghan seperti kehabisan oksigen karena terlalu lama ditindih oleh Seungcheol. Tapi Seungcheol tidak menghiraukannya. Ia terus melakukan aksinya.

"Aaaaaa! Seungcheol-a! Mmpph!" Junghan berteriak kesakitan karena Seungcheol sedang asyik menikmati di bagian lehernya. Rasanya sakit sekali. Hingga ia meninggalkan beberapa jejak berwarna merah di sekitar lehernya.

"Seungcheol-a! Kau gila! Lepaskan aku!" Dengan tidak sengaja, tiba-tiba lutut Junghan mengenai bagian sensitif milik Seungcheol.

"Aakkk!" Seungcheol kesakitan. Seketika ia menghentikan aktivitasnya dan melangkah mundur menjauhi Junghan. Junghan yang terbebas dari siksaan Seungcheol langsung dengan cepat memakai handuknya kembali dan beranjak menjauhi Seungcheol. Tapi langkah Junghan tertahan karena Seungcheol meraih tangannya lalu melemparkannya ke sofa lagi. Tanpa berfikir panjang lagi, dengan cepat Seungcheol meraih benda yang ada di sekitarnya. Diambilnya pisau di meja yang ada di belakangnya lalu tanpa basa basi, Seungcheol langsung menancapkan benda tajam itu tepat di perut Junghan lalu mencabutnya kembali. Nyawa Junghan melayang seketika. Dengan menahan rasa sakit pada daerah sensitifnya, Seungcheol langsung menikmati tubuh Junghan dengan leluasa sesuka hatinya. Ia tidak peduli darah yang mengalir dari perut Junghan mengenai sebagian tubuhnya. Setelah Seungcheol puas dengan keinginannya, ia langsung memandikan Junghan dan memakaikannya dengan pakaian yang sangat feminim. Seungcheol sangat menyukai tubuh Junghan dan ia tidak mau berpisah dengannya meskipun sekarang nyawanya sudah tiada.

Seungkwan yang sedari tadi menyaksikan peristiwa itu langsung menghentikan perekaman dan langsung pergi meninggalkan daerah apartmen Seungcheol. Ia dengan cepat memencet nomor polisi lalu menelponnya.

Tidak lama kemudian segerombolan polisi datang menemui Seungkwan

"Akhirnya kalian datang juga Pak." Ucap Seungkwan yang sudah tidak sabar menunggu kedatangan polisi.

"Selamat sore."

"Ya selamat sore Pak."

"Apakah benar ada pembunuhan disini?"

"Iya Pak benar. Saya punya buktinya Pak."

"Boleh saya lihat?"

"Ini pak. Silahkan." Seungkwan memberikan rekaman yang ia rekam tadi.

"Baiklah antarkan kami kesana."

"Baik pak."

Kami semua berjalan menuju apartmen Seungcheol.

"Ini pak apartmen nya."

"Ya. Kamu tunggu disini dulu."

Toktoktoktok!

Pintu apartmen Seungcheol terbuka. Wajah Seungcheol terlihat kaget ketika beberapa polisi mengepung ruangan apartmen miliknya.

"Selamat sore, anda ditangkap sebagai tersangka pembunuhan." Polisi itu dengan cepat memborgol tangan Seungcheol dan membawanya keluar. Sementara sebagian polisi lainnya masih menyelidiki di dalam ruangan.

"Pembunuhan apa pak? Aku tidak pernah melakukan pembunuhan." Seungcheol mengelak dan berusaha melepaskan diri dari borgolan polisi. Seungcheol pun diantar keluar. Ia melihat Seungkwan yang menunggu di depan pintu ruangan apartmennya. Ia tahu dan langsung menebak bahwa Seungkwan lah yang melaporkannya ke polisi.

"Terima kasih atas laporannya nak."

"Ba.. baik.. baik pak." Seungkwan ketakutan melihat Seungcheol yang menatapnya. Seungcheol menatap dan melewati Seungkwan dengan penuh dendam dan tanpa berkata apa-apa. Seungcheol berjanji akan membalasnya dikemudian hari.


End file.
